The Existence of Mildred Bleu
by VodkaFlavoredPanic
Summary: Hello. My name is Mildred Bleu. But Most people call me Millie. And today was the day I died. But that's not what I want to focus on. Let's talk about what led up to it. Let's talk about the abuse, the escape, and the true love: In that order. So actually, let me reintroduce myself: Hello. My name is Mildred Bleu. But Most people call me Millie. And I was in love when I died.
1. The Day I Died

The rigid side of his knife penetrated my side. "Why...?" I whimpered, looking into his cruel eyes.

"I told you what I was going to do if I found you," he pulled the knife out and I fell to the floor, "did you think I was lying?" His mouth formed a perfect, teeth-y smile. I grasped as my arm wandered to the wound. He'd stabbed me, and I was bleeding out.

"Oh," He said in recognition, "don't worry. That wound won't kill you." He lifted his leg up and kicked by back and my legs. Tears were streaming down my face, washing the blood off.

"What did I do?!" I managed to scream out. He suddenly grabbed my long hair and pulled me up to his face.

"You're a cheating whore." I watched him trace his knife around my scalp. I closed my eyes in anticipation, but instead I just fell to the ground again. I opened my eyes and saw all of my hair fall to the ground around and in the pools of blood that had formed from my injuries.

"We can get to a hospital in time," he paced around my body, "I just need to know that sonofabitch's name."

"No..." I murmured under my breath.

"Come on, now." He squatted next to me and lifted my head up by my hair once again, "A life for a life, sounds fair to me."

"You're not even worthy to hear his name!" An ounce of strength returned to me, but I knew it was just because I was dying, "If you're looking for a real sonofabitch, then I suggest looking in the mirror."

He smirked, "Okay, if that's what you want." I watched closely as the blade once again entered me, this time, I knew it was going to be fatal. I knew.

Blood started coming out of my mouth, more blood than I even thought a body had. I turned my face to the door, and there my murder stood, still smiling, still laughing. My hands reached to my stomach, and as I lay there bleeding, I began to sob, but not for my life, but for the life of the unborn child that slept within me. She never had a chance.

"Goodbye, Mildred Bleu." He whispered as he slammed the shed's door.

I closed my eyes one more time, so they wouldn't be open when –if –somebody found me. I held onto my belly tightly as the tears pooled around.

Hello.

My name is Mildred Bleu.

But most people call me Millie.

And today was the day I died.


	2. The Day I Escaped

_One Year Previous_

It all started with a call. Well, actually, a call and a dislocated arm.

"I can't drive myself to the hospital, can you take me. Please Yoshii." I whispered into the phone. I heard her sigh.

"This seems to happen a lot, Mildred." I hated when she called me that.

"You know how clumsy I am."

"Okay." The phone clicked and her voice was gone. I took a deep breath and then unlocked my bedroom door.

"Babe," I heard his voice come from the kitchen. He was probably cleaning up the broken glass. "Come here, please." I wobbled out of the room and then down the hall to our little kitchen. He was sweeping, which was what he usually did after our...friendly disputes.

"Yes, Ace?" I didn't look at him, I was just focus on the floor.

"Babe," He never called me by my name... "Look at me." I turned my chin up to see his beautiful tan skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. "I'm sorry. But you know how I get when my team loses."

"My fault." I whispered as he got closer and pulled me into a loose hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I never meant it. Well, maybe I did before, but not anymore. I turned away from him to sit on the couch, but the doorbell rang before I could sit.

"Expecting somebody, huh?" His eyes looked me up and down.

"Just Yoshii." I explained as I opened the first of several locks. "We made plans a while ago, I told you, remember?" He shook his head and just return to sweeping as I opened the door.

Yoshii was a smaller girl, not even five feet tall. She was originally from japan, but was as American as they came. Her hair was long and black, sleek and pretty, and her eyes reminded me of big brown cookies. I, in comparison, wasn't as pretty. I was normal. Brown hair, brown eyes, pasty skin.

"Hey," I said as she looked around the house. She eyed the broken glass, the bent table, the hole in the wall. "Ready to go?"

"Of course." She answered as she turned around to face Ace. They were like mortal enemies. She hated him, he hated her. "See ya, around Ace." He mumbled something back then looked to me.

"You better be home by seven. I want tacos tonight. You're the taco type of Mexican right?"

"Sure," I smiled as Yoshii pushed me out the door. It slammed behind us.

"You're Spanish. That's not even close to South America." She muttered as she opened her car's door for me. "He's a moron."

"I know." I get into the passenger side and set my limp arm on my lap. "I've been trying to get him to dump me, but it's not working."

"Then why don't_ you _dump _him_?" She started the car and pulled away from the curb. "I mean, it's not like he's going tohit you."

"I just...he would never..."

"Ohmigod, drop the act, Mildred." Her pretty face was turning pink. "I know what he does to you. I'm not an idiot. I'm not stupid. Everybody knows what's going on."

"Nothing's going on." I almost flew out of my seat as she slammed on the brakes. She faced me with tears in her eyes.

"He's going to kill you!" She screamed. "He's going to leave you for dead! And you don't give a...you don't give a...a_ shit_." That was the first time I had ever heard her cuss.

"Then tell me, oh great and powerful Yoshii, what do you want me to do? I leave him, I'm dead. I stay, I'm dead." Now tears were in my eyes too.

"Here." a thick piece of paper landed on my lap. I used my good arm to hold it up to my face.

"A ticket?" I questioned.

"To japan. With me." She held up her ticket, "I have family there. They can help you...us. They can help us."

"I can't let you give away you're American life..."

"I've got it covered." She pulled out a brochure, "I've though about it for a while, and I'm the newest exchange student to Ouran Academy." She wore a smile, "That way I don't have to renounce my citizenship." I suddenly felt horrible.

"You're just a high school student, and yet your taking care of me." I felt the car move again.

"We're only two years apart." She murmured.

"I know..." I looked out of the window.

"It's my last year of high school, though, and maybe I want to learn about my roots before deciding on a career." This brought a grin to my face, Yoshii always made me feel better.

"When are we leaving?" The car stopped once again, this time, we were at the hospital.

"Ummm," She looked down at her watch, "An hour."

"What?" I looked down at her watch too. "But what about clothes? And a job? I need to find one."

"I've got plenty of clothes in japan, and I've found you a job..." She unlocked the car doors so I could get out. "You're going to be the new nurse at the academy I'm attending."


	3. The Day I Felt

I became a nurse easily, it only really took about two years, and I thought the pay was decent. The tuition was free anyways because my father taught at the college. He died right after I graduated, and when I say "right after," I mean right after. We went out to celebrate, and wrecked the car. He died on impact. I held a bunch of minimum wage jobs after that. I didn't really have the heart to nurse anymore. I couldn't help him, so how could I help others? The job that Yoshii got me was my first job as a nurse. I couldn't complain though, I was in no position. She was helping me. She was my savior.

"Why are you being such a negative-nancy?" Yoshii questioned on the plane. I hadn't said a word the whole trip and we were about thirty minutes from our destination. I looked over to her, her hair was tied back in a giant knot at the top of her head, and her face was also knotted up in an ugly way.

"What's with that face?" I poked her in the cheek and she giggled like a child.

"What's with your face!" She pulled out a little booklet, the same on she showed me earlier. "This is going to be like an extended vacation."

"Vacations end, do they not?" I flipped through the book. I was going to be working at one of the most amazing school in the world, and yet I was still unhappy. I was just an unhappy person.

"Listen." I complied. "You're going to happy. I promise. Things are going to change, and if you want to move back, you can, but when you're ready. Or, you can stay here. Just give Japan a chance."

"I'm going to." I told her, "I just don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"Anything." I turned to face her. "I –what is there for me to do after I work?"

"Have fun, maybe." Yoshii laughed a little, like she couldn't believe what I was saying, "You're free. You only have one obligation, and that is work. After that, you can go _have fun_. You're 20 after all." I rolled over in my seat. I felt weird, strange, naked, empty. I didn't like the feeling, but I also didn't like the feeling of a fist in my throat.

"I'll try."

The landing was smooth, and as soon as I got off the plane, I was at ease, probably for the first time in a while. Nothing was wrong, I was across the world from A –_that guy_. His name wouldn't even cross my lips.

"Yoshii!" I heard a voice yell. The person, most likely a girl, had an accent, so I knew it must have been one of her native cousins. Yoshii was gathering the little bag she had packed before hand, it's contents mostly makeup and money, when she recognized the voice.

"Haruhi!" Yoshii ran right into the arms of a girl who was about the same height. I stood behind awkwardly and once they broke apart, I caught a glimpse of Haruhi. Her face was almost the same as Yoshii's. They both had those large, brown, cookie-like eyes. The only difference was the hair, really.

"This is Mildred," Yoshii pulled me to her cousin. I noticed I was only a couple inches taller. "She prefers to be called Millie, though."

"I'm Haruhi," she stuck out her arm. "And you'll be in our care." She had a bright smile; it was very darling and sincere.

"I'm in your care." I replied, taking her hand and shaking it. Hand in hand, Haruhi's face grew concerned.

"There is no way this is going to work." Haruhi said, letting go of my hand. "She looks too young."

"Too young?" I turned to Yoshii, who was laughing nervously. "What am I too young for, Yoshii Fujioka?"

"You see –funny story –I may have told the school that you were my mother –you look lovely today, by the way –and that the only way I was going to attend would be for you to find a job. Ialso may have told them your credentials and then they offered you a job. They needed my test scores, and with you working there, it's a win-win scenario..." It wasn't a funny story.

"Do I look like I'm in my mid-thirties?" I asked calmly, but deep inside I was fuming.

"No, no, of course not!" Yoshii adjusted her t-shirt, "You just need to act like it." I ran my hand down my face. "I've got it all planned out, trust me."

"Fine, Yoshii, for you I'll do this." She looked relieved. "But this better not backfire."

"Well," Haruhi was looking at her watch, "with that settled, who wants to go out for dinner?"

Dinner was really cheerful. Haruhi and Yoshii caught up, and I struggled with the chopsticks. About halfway through the meal, Haruhi's father –a cross dresser – showed up. He pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I instantly liked him.

"Isn't Haruhi cute, though?" He, Ranka, said towards the end of the night. "It's a shame that she had to dress like a boy at that school of hers."

"Who would've known? Cross dressing is a family trait." Yoshii giggled as she shoved some rice in her mouth.

I think it was at that moment when I began to feel love again.


End file.
